


Bring me a dream

by delenarippah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenarippah/pseuds/delenarippah
Summary: Damon es un hombre que lo tiene todo. Una gran familia, buenos amigos, más dinero del que puede gastar y fama. Pero no puede dejar de sentirse solo. Luchando contra la depresión que amenaza con absorberlo por completo, se pregunta cuando será el día en el que conocerá a su alma gemela. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el destino, en vez de presentársela en persona, se la muestra en sueños? AU/AH.





	Bring me a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson y L. J. Smith. Tampoco me pertenecen las frases ni los extractos, los derechos de ella le corresponden a SYML.

_“Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

_Make her the cutest that I’ve ever seen._

_Give her two lips, like roses and clover,_

_And tell her that her lonely nights are over.”_

 

* * *

 

Presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor y me dirigí a la pared contraria para apoyarme contra ella. Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, mis ojos se cerraron casi automáticamente producto del cansancio al que mi cuerpo ya se hallaba acostumbrado. Sentí como el elevador ascendía en la boca de mi estómago, el murmullo del metal extrañamente relajante.

Nadie estaba despierto a esta hora. Incluso el recepcionista del lobby había estado luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos, tratando de no quedarse dormido. La noche anterior lo pillé dormitando en su escritorio, su cabeza dando un brusco vaivén hacia abajo que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo brincar de su silla, casi botándolo al suelo. Justo en ese momento se encontró con mi mirada divertida y fingió haber estado haciendo ejercicios con su cuello. Me habría reído si no hubiese estado tan cansado –como siempre-. Le saludé y continué mi camino silencioso.

Ya no cuestionaba mis llegadas a esta hora de la noche. Me conocía desde que compré mi apartamento y a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía que llegara tan tarde, ya de madrugada. Se había vuelto una especie de hábito mío, una costumbre.

No necesité abrir mis párpados para saber que ya me encontraba en el último piso cuando el ruido mecánico de las puertas al abrirse me anunció que ya me encontraba en la suite presidencial. Saliendo de mi letargo, me impulsé hacia adelante y di un par de zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento. Con un suspiro, coloqué la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta, haciéndola girar junto con la manilla.

La penumbra me recibió pero no me molesté en encender las luces. Simplemente cerré la puerta, cuidando de ponerle seguro y caminé hacia los amplios ventanales que revelaban la cuidad de Nueva York en su máximo esplendor. Vivía en uno de los edificios más altos, por lo que no había muchos que bloquearan mi vista. Observé casi reverente el espectáculo frente a mí, las luces, los vehículos que cruzaban las calles. Era tanta la luminosidad de la ciudad que casi no se podían ver las estrellas con claridad. Era una verdadera pena.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba allá abajo, pero sabía que la ciudad aún vibraba convida. _La ciudad que nunca dormía_. Al menos Nueva York y yo teníamos algo en común. Dándole la espalda a la belleza nocturna, caminé hasta mi preciosa colección de licores, tratando de decidirme por una de todas las botellas que ahí tenía y que siempre debía renovar. Hoy iba a necesitar algo fuerte, porque me encontraba más cansado de costumbre y dormir no me vendría nada de mal… Si tan solo pudiese hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros y agarré la botella de bourbon. Mi favorito. Quizás si bebía lo suficiente como para desmayarme, podría dormir un par de horas. Al menos tendría el cuidado de dejar un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua en el velador junto a mi cama, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a despertar con una resaca y con ganas de asesinar al mundo. Pero no por eso iba a faltar al trabajo.

Sabía que mi familia estaba preocupada. Mamá me llamó el otro día. Aún resonaba su voz en mi cabeza, su tono acusatorio cuando se quejó de que ya no iba a verlos, que ya no los llamaba, que apenas me veía los días festivos. Podía ver el rostro de Stefan mientras me estudiaba cuidadosamente, preocupado, diciéndome que no debería trabajar demasiado, que me tomara un descanso, que él podría cubrirme. El temor en las facciones de Ric, mientras trataba de convencerme que saliera una noche con él, que fuésemos a ese bar que solíamos frecuentar. El leve pánico en sus ojos cuando le dije que no, una primera vez.

Bebí un largo trago del líquido ámbar, sintiéndolo descender por mi garganta, quemando todo a su paso y dejando atrás un placentero calor.

No sabía por qué estaban tan preocupados… Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo sabía.

Honestamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la casa de mis padres. No porque no quisiera verlos. Bueno, para ser sincero, no tenía ningún deseo de ver a mi padre. Pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa. A quien sí echaba de menos era a mamá, la extrañaba como nunca. Pero… simplemente no podía ir. Porque cada vez que voy a almorzar o cenar con ellos, es como si no pudiese conectar con nadie. Como si la felicidad que mamá irradia naturalmente cada vez que la voy a ver se encontrara completamente extinta dentro de mi cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de enfurecerme después de recibir una mirada desaprobatoria o una crítica insidiosa de parte de mi padre. Los escuchaba atentamente mientras contaban cosas interesantes sobre sus días, sobre lo que iban a hacer en las semanas siguientes. No me perturbaba la voz emocionada de Stefan ni los chillidos excitados de su novia Caroline cada vez que hablaban de su reciente compromiso y los planes de su cada vez más cercana boda.

Las emociones eran cortas, pasajeras. Se iban tan pronto como llegaban, dejándome con el mismo vacío que había estado carcomiendo mi cuerpo por dentro desde hace ya bastante tiempo, expandiéndose y adueñándose de mí. Eran pocas las veces que lograba experimentar algún tipo de emoción que durara lo suficiente como para sacarme de mi neblina. Y últimamente, estas emociones consistían en frustración, enfado, irritación y aburrimiento. Todos efímeros.

Esto ocurría cuando escuchaba la admiración y el orgullo en la voz de Stefan las veces que solía hablar de Caroline, o cada vez que los veía intercambiar miradas amorosas dentro de su pequeña burbuja de amor. O como cuando Ric me contó que Jenna era la indicada y que planeaba pedirle matrimonio.

Recordaba cómo mi estómago se comprimió, los retorcijones desagradables y la leve punzada en el corazón que me advertían que era envidia. Y odiaba sentir eso, porque eran mis amigos, mi familia. No podía tenerles celos. Pero los tenía, porque yo quería lo que ellos tenían. Pero luego ya no, ya no sentía nada. Y volvía a mi adormecimiento.

Por eso mismo no prestaba atención a los consejos de Stefan. Él no entendía que necesitaba trabajar. Realmente lo _necesitaba_. Era la única forma en la cual podía distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en todo lo que no tenía, en todo lo que necesitaba y no lograba conseguir. En todo lo que me estaba pasando, en todo lo que no me pasaba. Últimamente, los días eran iguales. Monótonos. Y la motivación que antes me empujaba a seguir adelante se estaba drenando de mi cuerpo con cada día que pasaba. Todas las mañanas apenas despertaba podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre mi cuerpo, el dolor de mis músculos y el cansancio crónico haciendo añicos mi cuerpo, tratando de convencerme de quedarme en casa y no ir a la oficina. Ya no tenía sentido para mí ir a trabajar. Pero si me quedaba en casa, entonces me pondría a pensar. Y eso era un gran no-no.

Las mujeres solían ayudarme. Me dejaban sin tiempo durante las noches lo que era algo grandioso. Si traía una mujer cualquiera conmigo a mi apartamento y me acostaba con ella, me brindaba un par de horas de completa liberación No tenía que pensar en nada, no tenía que preocuparme de nada. No tenía que sentir nada salvo placer y satisfacción. Era la excusa perfecta para no dormir. Así, cuando mis colegas me vieran la mañana siguiente, no culparían a mi insomnio por las ojeras que ya eran habituales en mi rostro.

Pero el sexo también dejó de ser lo mismo. Fue bueno durante un tiempo –un corto tiempo-, y luego ya no era ni divertido ni interesante. Las mujeres dejaron de sorprenderme. Razón por la cual he evadido las invitaciones de Ric al bar donde suelo buscarlas. Pero sabía que el problema no era de ellas, sino mío. Yo era el que no lograba sentirme atraído a ellas. El juego comenzó a aburrirme. Decir las mismas líneas una y otra vez -todas las noches-, a distintas mujeres comenzó a volverse demasiado predecible, demasiado fácil, demasiado agotador. Ya no era suficiente para mí y necesitaba un cambio urgente.

Pero no invitaría a ninguna de ellas a salir. Porque sabía que eso no era lo que ellas estaban buscando. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer tener una relación con alguna de ellas, porque las conocía. Veía el brillo en sus miradas cuando notaban lo caro que se veían mis trajes, me daba cuenta de que estaban orgullosas de sí mismas cuando veían el auto que manejaba y lo satisfechas que se sentían cuando entraban en mi suite. Como si fuese una especie de logro personal de ellas el haber conseguido que un multimillonario les prestara atención. Reconocía todo esto porque lo había visto primero en Katherine. Pero no le presté atención y simplemente pensé que le gustaban los lujos. Y había tenido razón. Eran los lujos lo que la llevaron a estar conmigo. En ningún momento fui _yo_ la razón.

Por lo que me negaba a repetir ese error dos veces. Y la urgencia de sus voces cuando trataban de convencerme de que anotara sus números y las llamara, la irritación en sus ojos cuando les pedía que se fueran porque tenía que ir a trabajar, ya comenzaron a molestarme. Por lo que le puse fin a mis aventuras. No ibas a invitarlas a salir porque no quería a otra Katherine en mi vida, y al parecer ese era el único tipo de mujeres con el que me encontraba.

Pero necesitaba sentirme vivo. Sentir la excitación, las ganas de vivir, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Necesitaba que mis emociones fuesen tan sobrecogedoras que mi corazón martilleara contra mi pecho, que mi respiración se acelerara, que mi cuerpo temblara.

Necesitaba sentir.

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Sabía que tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos. No podía estar más agradecido de ellos y por haberme soportado durante todos estos años. Pero… no es ese el tipo de compañía que deseaba en estos momentos. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese conmigo cada segundo de cada día. Alguien capaz de comprenderme a la perfección y que me amara y me quisiera. No a mi dinero, o a mi compañía, mis propiedades ni tampoco mi fama. Quería, _necesitaba_ a alguien que me amara por quien yo soy, cada parte de mí. Incluso la mala… Aunque quizás eso era pedir demasiado.

Era un fatalista. Y un romántico empedernido –aunque jamás se lo diría a nadie-. En parte culpaba a mi mamá porque fue ella la que me dijo cuando yo era pequeño que en alguna parte de este mundo debía estar alguien especial esperándome. Mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad. Y le creí.

Dios, sueno como todo un perdedor. Pero honestamente lo creo. Creo en la existencia de la mujer perfecta para mí. Pero al parecer el destino me odia, porque aún no me ha brindado la oportunidad para conocerla. Aún no ha permitido que nuestros caminos se crucen. Y yo ya estoy muriendo de impaciencia. No puedo esperar a conocerla.

¿Cómo será? ¿De qué color será su cabello, sus ojos, su piel? ¿Será tímida o atrevida? ¿Quizás ambas? La imaginaba como una chica increíblemente dulce y tierna. Pero no había que dejarse engañar por ella, porque todo eso estaba muy en lo profundo de su interior. Imaginaba que ella era como un delicioso caramelo duro pero con un interior blando, un dulce relleno de la más dulce miel. Estaba seguro de que sería fuerte e independiente, ocultando su bondad y amor en su interior para evitar que alguien la pasara a llevar. Por lo que tendría que esforzarme para ganarme su confianza y cariño. Y el día que finalmente se desenvolviera junto a mí… Oh, Dios.

Oh, pero tampoco soportaría nada de mi mierda. Deseaba a una mujer que fuese capaz de pararse y enfrentarme cada vez que me paso de la raya. Que no me tuviese miedo. Las mujeres de carácter sumiso definitivamente no eran lo mío. No, yo quería una luchadora. Una princesa guerrera. Alguien con un temperamento tan fuerte como el mío… Aunque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que deseara. Porque me conocía perfectamente y desear a una mujer con un carácter igual al mío… era como llenar una habitación con barriles de pólvora y explosivos y dejar caer un fósforo sobre el piso salpicado de gasolina.

Pero quería a alguien tan fuerte como yo. Una compañera. Mi igual.

Pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y temía que la depresión se adueñara tanto de mí que me transformara por completo, a un nivel en el cual sería incapaz de reconocerme, incapaz de volver atrás. Temía que mis emociones dejaran de existir por completo, y que lo momentáneo desapareciera en su totalidad y quedara sumido en este sopor por siempre.

Lo último que quería perder era la esperanza. ¿Cómo podría conocerla si me daba por vencido? El trabajo no parecía ser suficiente, mis logros tampoco. Mi familia tampoco lograba sacarme de esto. No podían y no era culpa de ellos, tampoco. Tan solo esperaba que el destino fuera bueno conmigo y me diera la oportunidad de conocerla. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Completamente rendido esta noche, decidí que ya era hora de acostarme. Ya había vaciado la mitad de la botella y el alcohol pareció hacer efecto, porque me tambaleé hasta llegar a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa o sacarme los zapatos antes de tirarme encima de mi gigantesca cama.

 _Al parecer hoy voy a tener la suerte de dormir un poco_ , pensé, dejando caer la botella al suelo y permitiendo que mis ojos se cerraran por completo. Solté una gran exhalación y el rítmico latido de mi corazón fue lo último que sentí y oí antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

_Si tan solo el destino me diera la oportunidad de conocerla._

* * *

 

_“Sandman, I’m so alone._

_Don’t have nobody to call my own._

_Please, turn on your magic beam._

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.”_

* * *

Lo primero que hice fue quejarme. Dormir en el suelo había sido una mala idea.

Abrí los ojos para ser recibido por un amplio cielo estrellado, únicamente interrumpido por el follaje de los árboles a mi alrededor. Fruncí el ceño, confundido. No recordaba haber caminado hasta el parque. Incluso me sorprendí que hubiese tantas estrellas. La cantidad y la intensidad de las luces que alumbran la ciudad suelen opacar el esplendor de las estrellas. No ahora, al parecer. Porque podía ver más de las que nunca había visto en mi vida. Fue todo un espectáculo, demasiado hermoso como para levantarme.

Pero el suelo estaba demasiado duro y la espalda ya me dolía. Moví los dedos de mi mano a mis costados, sorprendido al palpar cemento en vez de pasto, como yo esperaba. Me senté lentamente, temiendo provocar el inminente dolor de cabeza que sabía que iba a tener en cualquier momento. Pero este nunca llegó. De hecho, me sentía relativamente bien. _Uh_. Quizás mi tolerancia había mejorado tanto que me había vuelto inmune al alcohol.

Una vez sentado, traté de darle un sentido a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué estaba recostado en la calle? Esto no hizo más que aumentar mi confusión. ¿No me había quedado dormido en mi cama? Bajé la vista a mis ropas. Llevaba puesto lo mismo con lo que me había ido a acostar. Chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa negra, jeans negros, botas negras. Miré la hilera de los árboles frente a mí. Tal vez me emborraché lo suficiente como para perder la razón, pero evidentemente encontré la energía suficiente como para levantarme y hallé la forma de salir de mi departamento y vagar por las calles. Lo cual era bastante impresionante.

Mi espalda se tensó de repente, a medida que mis sentidos comenzaban a volver. Me levanté rápidamente, sobresaltado. Eso era peligroso. Alguien podría haberme atropellado. Había estado durmiendo en medio de la calle. Ni siquiera estaba en la acera. _Pero espera_. Di un giro de 360 grados, descubriendo que no había ninguna acera. ¿Dónde estaba la acera?

-¿Qué demonios? –maldije en un murmullo.

No estaba en una calle cualquiera. Estaba en medio de una maldita autopista. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta acá? Podía estar en cualquier maldito lugar de los Estados Unidos. Quizás ni siquiera estaba en Nueva York. No había ninguna señal de tránsito, ningún letrero que revelara donde me encontraba.

Traté de controlar mi respiración. No podía entrar en pánico, no iba a servir de nada si perdía el control. Tenía que permanecer en calma y hallar la forma de volver a casa. ¿Pero dónde podía ir? Tanto a mi izquierda como a mi derecha la carretera se veía exactamente igual. Estaba en una especie de curva y los árboles bordeaban todo el camino en ambos extremos.

Bueno, primero es lo primero. Debía salir cuanto antes de la pista o un auto podría venir a gran velocidad y atropellarme. Una vez que alcancé la orilla y mis pies pisaron la tierra y el pasto, solté un suspiro entrecortado y comencé a palmear los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en busca de mi celular. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando no sentí más que mis muslos. Demonios. Quizás me lo habían robado. Busqué desesperadamente en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero y de mi camisa, pero nada. Jalé de mi pelo en desesperación, tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Dónde lo había dejado por última vez?

La realización me golpeó como un puñetazo en la cara. Sí. Lo había dejado en el living de mi departamento cuando comencé a tomar whiskey. Soltando un suspiro resignado, traté de pensar en una solución. Nunca antes había lamentado tanto una borrachera como en este momento. ¿Cómo iba a comunicarme con mi familia? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a alguien que viniese a buscarme si no tenía como llamarlos? Dejé caer mis hombros, completamente desalentado.

¿Izquierda o derecha? Tenía que escoger un camino. Quizás podía encontrar una de esas cabinas de teléfono de emergencia que colocan junto a las autopistas. Tal vez estaba cerca de un pueblo o algo. A mis espaldas no había más que bosques por lo que sabía que no era una opción. Ni siquiera quería pensar qué clase de animales pudieran existir allí, además, sabía que era completamente estúpido caminar en el bosque en medio de la noche. Lo único que lograría sería perderme.

Un gruñido de rabia retumbó desde mi pecho. ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba como un marica? Yo era Damon Salvatore, por todos los infiernos. No había desafío que no aceptara. No había nada, _nada_ a lo que yo le temiera. Iba a salir de esto y lo iba a hacer ahora.

Con renovada convicción, comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda. Tenía el presentimiento de que este era el camino correcto. Pero, espera. Me detuve abruptamente. Mi piel se erizó y mi cuerpo se tensó en alerta. Voces. Escuchaba voces.

No, no. No era voces. Era sólo una. La voz de una mujer. Quizás ella sabía dónde me encontraba, ella podría ayudarme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado en mi pecho, la sensación de alivio bañando mis extremidades cuando comprendí que ella podría sacarme de mi apuro. A medida que mis pies avanzaban, llegué al final de la curva de la autopista, sólo una línea recta frente a mí. Había árboles por todos lados, y _gracias a Dios_ , pude escuchar el sonido de los autos al transitar, por lo que supe que no me encontraba en un lugar deshabitado. Ese había sido uno de mis miedos.

Me detuvo en seco nuevamente. Frente a mí, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba una chica. Estaba completamente sola, como yo, pero no parecía estar nerviosa ni asustada. Y a diferencia de mí, ella sí andaba con celular. Lo tenía presionado contra su oreja mientras hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Parecía estar completamente tranquila mientras daba pequeños pasos sobre la pista, lo que me motivó a imitarla y colocarme sobre el camino.

No podía tener más de veinte años, noté mientras me acercaba lentamente. Se veía bastante joven y se vestía sencillamente. Nada fuera de lo común. Jeans ceñidos a su cintura, un suéter morado o rosado –la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperas? Soy un hombre-, y unas tradicionales Converse.

Mientras ella seguía hablando despreocupadamente, completamente inconsciente del hecho de que me estaba acercando a ella, me dediqué a estudiarla con más atención. Tenía un lindo cuerpo. Haha. ¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? Tenía un cuerpo precioso. Piernas que parecían estirarse recorrer kilómetros, caderas anchas, un delicioso y relleno trasero, una cintura increíblemente pequeña y amplios pechos. Tenía la figura perfecta. No era demasiado delgada, y era lo suficientemente rellena como para tener prominentes curvas que parecían encontrarse en los lugares perfectos. Era una maravilla de ver.

Lamí mis labios, mis manos picaban con las ganas de tomarla de la cintura. Sentí mis pantalones cada vez más apretados contra mi miembro. Rayos, esto era un problema. No podía dejar que la chica se diera cuenta de eso cuando me viera. Iba a pensar que era un pervertido y quizás no estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

Aún no podía verle el rostro, porque seguía mirando al suelo mientras hablaba incansablemente, moviendo el pie como si estuviese haciendo figuras en el suelo. Hm. Lo encontré bastante tierno. La curiosidad por conocer a esta chica fue aumentando mientras permanecía ahí frente a ella, contemplándola. Lo que había visto de ella hasta el momento me había gustado. Y tenía una voz dulce, profunda y melodiosa. Era ridículo, pero podría jurar que aquella voz tuvo el poder de hacer que mis preocupaciones y temores desaparecieran por completo y de repente me hallé a gusto frente a ella, esperando tranquilamente a que terminara de hablar, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que este momento se prolongara.

No lograba entender mucho de lo que hablaba, ya que la otra persona parecía estar acaparando la conversación. Pero traté de descifrar lo poco y nada que ella estaba diciendo:

-Lo sé, Bonnie. Tienes razón –dijo ella. Y parte de mí se preocupó al escuchar lo apenada que sonaba. Parecía algo resignada, también, como si hubiese llegado a la conclusión de algo y no le gustara lo que había descubierto. Como si se hallara en problemas y no encontrara la solución.

Bueno, tú y yo, cariño.

-Tú y mamá tienen razón. Yo simplemente… no puedo atreverme a decírselo. Al menos no esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Decirle qué a quién?

-Te llamaré luego.

Oh, mierda. Me enderecé de golpe, tratando de pretender que no había estado escuchando su conversación privada desvergonzadamente. Coloque una de mis sonrisas más amables en mi rostro para así no asustarla cuando finalmente me viera.

-Hola –la saludé, suavizando mi voz.

Alzó el rostro.

Me petrifiqué en mi puesto.

La alerta cubrió sus facciones, obviamente la tomé desprevenida. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos, sin reconocerme. Yo hice lo mismo, examinando cada uno de los detalles de su cara. Era sumamente hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento.

Pero no era la típica clase de belleza. No la típica belleza americana. No tenía el pelo rubio, ni la piel blanca, ni los ojos azules. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus pechos. Era sumamente liso y se veía sedoso, casi llamándome para que pasara mis dedos por sus suaves mechones. Su piel era tersa, sin ningún tipo de imperfección, pero no parecía llevar nada de maquillaje porque su brillo era natural. Su tez era olivácea, un color cremoso y delicioso que me tentaba a lamerla para descubrir qué sabor tenía. ¿Cómo sería pasar mi lengua por sus pechos? ¿Serían igual de cremosos y suaves? ¿Alcanzarían a llenar mis manos? Por lo que veía, tenían la medida perfecta como para llenar las palmas de mis manos.

Mientras mis pensamientos estaban fuera de control, ella imitaba mis acciones. Observándome estupefacta con unos grandes ojos marrones. Eran como dos chocolates fundidos, increíblemente cálidos. Pero no podía ver sus pupilas, porque eran demasiado brillosos, como si capturaran y absorbieran toda la luz a su alrededor y la reflejaran como dos luceros. Tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada, bastante tierna que le daba un toque de delicadeza y mejillas redondas que me rogaban que las sostuviera entre mis manos. Era un rostro hermoso, adorable y encantador. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Y sus labios. Oh, Dios. Tenía los labios perfectos para que yo los besara. El labio inferior ligeramente más lleno que el superior. La podía imaginar haciéndome pucheros para convencerme de que hiciera algo que ella deseaba. Y con gusto le habría hecho caso.

-Hola –respondió.

El tono de su voz hizo que mis ojos se dispararan de vuelta a los suyos. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y miró a sus espaldas, luciendo algo insegura y asustada. Me tenía miedo. Era un completo desconocido y no se encontraba muy cómoda al hablar conmigo.

Tenía que ganármela.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté, dándole mi más característica sonrisa de lado.

Mamá solía sacudir su cabeza cada vez que la usaba para convencerla de que me cocinara las galletas que solía hornearme cuando era un niño, una sonrisa siempre se le escapaba de los labios. Luego me decía que era demasiado encantador para mi propio bien, pero que si les sonreía a las mujeres de ese mismo modo, iba a conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara. Luego me advirtió que la usara sabiamente.

Y solo el universo sabe cuánto me ha servido.

-Hum… Soy Elena –dijo ella, su voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. Sonaba algo dubitativa, como si no estuviese completamente segura de que fuese una buena idea hablarme y se seguía viendo algo temerosa.

Hmm. Al parecer mi sonrisa no estaba sirviéndome de mucho. Maldición, tenía que mejorar mis tácticas.

-Soy Damon –respondí tranquilamente, sin sentir la necesidad de añadir nada más.

-No lo digo por ser grosera o algo por el estilo, Damon, pero es algo espeluznante que estés aquí en medio de la nada –dijo ella, manteniendo su novio fruncido y mirándome de lado.

No parecía hostil, tampoco como si quisiera que me fuera. Sólo se veía reacia a hablar conmigo, lo cual podía entender completamente.

-Mira quien habla. Tú estás aquí completamente sola –hice un movimiento con mis ojos y cejas, tratando de coquetear con ella y le di mi sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que lograría romper sus barreras.

-Es Mystic Falls, nunca pasa nada malo aquí –dijo Elena, sonriendo como si esa fuera una idea absurda.

Estaba cediendo ante mí. Podía ver como abandonaba esa postura de defensa y comenzaba a agarrar confianza.

-Sí –exhalé, asintiendo. Siguiéndole el juego.

Elena frunció los labios y exhaló profundamente por la nariz.

-Tuve una pelea con mi novio –dijo, alzando el celular que aún sostenía en su mano.

Oh, diablos. ¿Tenía novio? Mi corazón latió en protesta.

-¿Sobre qué? –Entrecerré mis ojos-. Si es que puedo preguntar –alcé inmediatamente mis manos para hacerle entender que no deseaba entrometerme si ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Pero necesitaba saber si ella y ese novio suyo estaban en buenos términos. Quizás habían terminado. Pero, hey, ella había dicho “novio”, no “exnovio”.  

Joder.

-La vida –sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, como si no fuese nada nuevo-. El futuro. Lo tiene _todo_ planeado –desvió su mirada y una sonrisa amarga se extendió en sus labios.

Hm. Así que este chico quiere un futuro con ella, pero Elena no se proyecta con él. Eso era una verdadera _lástima._

-¿Y tú no lo quieres? –Sonreí.

-No sé lo que quiero –se encogió de hombros, respondiéndome con honestidad.

Pero, oh, Elena. Estás completamente equivocada.

-Bueno, eso no es cierto –ladeé mi cabeza, mirándola fijamente-. Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere.

Elena imitó mis movimientos, ladeando su cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? –Demandó con expresión divertida-. Misterioso extraño que tiene todas las respuestas –sonrió adorablemente.

Una risa seca sonó desde mi pecho y aparté la vista. La sonrisa permanente en mis labios.

Las cosas fluían fácilmente con ella. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué era lo que necesitaba saber. Simplemente quería seguir hablando con ella. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo emocionado contra mi pecho, sumamente alegre de poder compartir este momento con ella. Mi cuerpo vibraba al estar próximo al de ella, a pesar de que nos separaban como tres metros. Quería estar más cerca de ella, quería saber cómo olía, quería sentirla, tocarla, atraerla contra mí. Tenerla cerca y nunca dejarla ir.

Lo cual era sorprendente, porque nunca había querido esto antes. Ni siquiera con Katherine. Con Katherine nuestra relación sólo había consistido en atracción y en sexo. Y mientras que la atracción y el deseo de tener a Elena estaban evidentemente en mi cuerpo, sabía que no bastaría con eso.

Quería _conocerla_.

-Oh, solamente digamos que he estado alrededor por un largo tiempo. He aprendido un par de cosas –fruncí mis labios, asintiendo y moviendo mis ojos seductoramente, tratando de hacerme el interesante.

-Entonces, Damon, dime: ¿Qué es lo que quiero? –Elena sonrió provocativamente y me retó con sus ojos a que le respondiera.

Oh, esta chica me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

Adopté seriedad, porque era necesario que me creyera.

-Quieres un amor que te consuma –le contesté, aproximándome a ella cada vez más hasta que sólo nos separaba un metro de distancia-. Quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro –le sonreí.

Elena me observó con sus ojos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Como si estuviese tratando de descubrir la verdad detrás de mis ojos, como si quisiese ver a través de mi alma. Como si no pudiese creer que me hallara frente a ella, como si no pudiese creer que esto fuese real.

Pero se veía gratamente sorprendida cuando sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, sus ojos parpadearon como si la estuviesen sacando de su ensueño. Volvió a ladear la cabeza y me dedicó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que iba a atesorar en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo tú quieres? –Me preguntó con abierta curiosidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos. ¿Qué es lo que yo quería? Bueno, yo…

Dejé escapar un aliento. Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué quería yo?

Parecía estar perfectamente contento al estar aquí junto con ella sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Podía estar hablando con ella incansablemente por el resto de mis días y estaría contento.

Pero por sobre todo, quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

-Quiero que consigas todo lo que estás buscando. – _Quiero que seas feliz._

Una bocina sonó a lo lejos, provocando que nos volteáramos. Sentí el estruendoso ruido y la vibración de algo, constante en mi cabeza, ensordeciendo mis oídos. Arrugué el rostro y miré en todas direcciones, tratando de saber de dónde provenía. Miré a Elena, pero ella estaba mirando el auto que había hecho sonar la bocina con una sonrisa, como si los conociera.

-Son mis padres –dijo ella, con tranquilidad.

¿No escuchaba eso? El ruido se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Estuve tentado a tapar mis oídos. Pero no hice más que cerrar mis ojos y volver a abrirlos para descubrir que todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

La autopista. Lo árboles.

Elena.

* * *

Salté bruscamente de la cama, agarrándome el pecho mientras inhalaba por la boca, como si estuviese ahogándome. El despertador sonaba estrepitosamente, mientras saltaba y se sacudía en mi velador.

Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados.

_No._

No había sido real.

Había sido un sueño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y ahí está. El primer capítulo.  
> El otro día estuve viendo videos en Youtube, porque es lo que yo hago (soy algo adicta, si he de ser honesta lol) y encontré uno en particular que me inspiró a escribir esto. El video es sumamente hermoso, es BUENÍSIMO. Así que, si tienen tiempo, veanlo. Aquí les dejo parte del link: /watch?v=kSVLU_-93Ag  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Es una idea super random. Y mi plan es que esto sea un fanfic multichapter, no un one-shot. Pero necesito opiniones. Estoy dispuesta a recibir críticas, sugerencias. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, quiero saber qué les pareció. Las reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Love, Javiera.
> 
> Canción para este capítulo: "Bring me a dream" de SYML


End file.
